


Raiders of the Lost Art Missing Scene

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Raiders of the Lost Art, Rip Week 2018, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: How did Phil Gasmer, director, get Rip Hunter's accent right?





	Raiders of the Lost Art Missing Scene

"Captain," Gideon said.

"Would you stop calling me that, please? I am not a captain." Phil Gasmer couldn't begin to describe how uncomfortable it made him to be mistaken for a guy he clearly wasn't. He was a director for christ's sake, or he would be soon, when he graduated, not this guy at all. First, San... Sara, he corrected himself, Sara had thought he was this made up hero and now... whatever Gideon was. "I'm just a regular guy."

"So was Captain Hunter. He had no superpowers, unless you count his courage, intellect, and honor."

"Well, what would he do, huh? Your Captain, if he were here?"

Phil looked around the bridge, lost.

"If you will look towards the parlour," Gideon said crisply. A hologram flickered into view. A man in a long coat (duster) stood there. Rip Hunter. The fictitious time traveller from his film.

He spoke. "Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you. Well, you know what they say, Captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday. Somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So, stick together. And remember, history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good luck."

No, no, this wasn't real!

Seemingly oblivious, Gideon asked, "Shall I replay it?" The image flickered into life once more.

"I'm not him!" Phil shouted.

"But you are the only one who can save your... his... beloved Legends," Gideon said quietly. "I will direct you to the fabricator room and you can appear more like Captain Hunter. Your coat, I believe the term is duster, will be waiting for you. I have faith in you, Captain."

Phil wanted to scream, but I'm not Captain Hunter!

"There isn't much time. I shall provide back-up."

"Play it one more time," Phil found himself saying. The accent was groovy, a bit different from the actor in his movie, maybe he could pick up some chicks, no, dolly birds, no, birds, after all this was over if he could master it. Surely they'd realize soon they were mistaken.

Inside every director was a frustrated actor. This time, he repeated the words, tasting the unfamiliar yet somehow not, vowels.

"Perfect!" Gideon said approvingly.

Maybe he could pull this off. "Where's this room?"

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in the back of my mind since the episode aired. What better time to write it up and post it than for Rip Week 2018, Day 1 of which one of the prompts is for missing scenes?
> 
> Kudos are nice, comments are love.


End file.
